Jaaneman
by Wild Child RUN
Summary: Sabrina Grimm i.e.; "Grimm", rebel, punk, loser. Puck Goodfellow i.e.; "Puck", jock, popular, king of pranks. Or how two very different people found solace in each other's warmth.
1. Chapter 1

_****_**A.N. **

Some notes you should be aware of;

**1. There will be some mature themes, such as anorexia, depression, and very mild mentions of an abusive teacher/student relationship. _Please_ do not read if this may trigger you! **

**2.** This is a Puck/Sabrina fan fiction, but I will be focusing on other characters such as Daphne as well! I actually can't wait to write about her arc.

**3.** There isn't much Puck/Sabrina in this chapter, but do not worry readers... I have many surprised for you.

*Evil Laughter*

**4.** Lastly, please review! I love reading what people think :)

* * *

_**BLUE ROSE**_

Sabrina Grimm i.e.; "Grimm", rebel, punk, loser.

Puck Goodfellow i.e.; "Puck", jock, popular, king of pranks.

Or how two very different people found solace in each other's warmth.

.

.

1.

The quiet lull of winter mornings was something that Sabrina worshiped. It was early enough that the people in her neighborhood would be sleeping and everything is quiet but alive. Her fuzzy socks muffled the sound of her footfalls down the wooden steps. She grabbed a couple of ingredients and created her favorite thing in the world, aka hot chocolate.

Her house in NYC was beautiful. The cabinets were an elegant maple wood, and her floors were shiny marble. Sabrina wasn't so accustomed to finery, but after her mother had helped a horde of goblins escape a cruel spell they had wanted to give Veronica something in repayment. No matter how her mother refused, they had insisted on redecorating. Instead of just shining things up, they packed the house with some of the nicest things they had. Goblins were known for extravagance, and it showed in the way they fancied up her house. Goblins also had a bit of a stealing and gambling addiction so who knew if she was living in filched items…

She knew that school would start in an hour or two and this bubble of happiness would be popped and smother her. For the moment she didn't have a care in the world. No one needed saving or protecting. Was she a bad person for not wanting to always help people? They aren't even people, she thought with malice. Her aversion to Everafters had subsided since she first found out about them. She sipped her hot chocolate, and it burned her tongue. Hissing she carefully lowered the brown mug onto the table. Her diary lay right next to her. It was leather and a bit beat up looking and had elastic attached to the front so she could easily close it. She opened and wrote in it,

_i like him so much, but i am just a bug and he is a garden_

Somebody was coming down the stairs.

Her favorite purple pen fell from her fingers and she shut her diary so fast it probably looked comical. Her heart fluttered like a baby bird, she couldn't breathe and she didn't dare turn around. Who would wake at this hour? She closed her eyes and told herself to calm down. She was overreacting. It could be anybody. Well except for Daphne. Daphne wouldn't wake up at this hour even if the apocalypse was starting.

"Sabrina? Why are you awake?"

She let out a giant sigh, and all the tension left her body.

"Nothing dad, I'm going upstairs now."

.

.

2.

School was hell for Sabrina. Sabrina felt like she was trapped in a block of insecurity and tests. She was eternally grateful to her small but awesome group of friends.

She took a deep breath and entered sixth period. Sabrina hated sixth period. Mr. Kay was the bane of her existence. From the second she walked into that classroom, Mr. Kay had decided he hated her. What sucked the most about all of this was that he taught English, something she loved. Her papers all had big red "F"s on them. She always put so much effort into her writing, and he always rejected it. It hurt her, because from a young age it was one of the few things she thought she was really good at.

As usual she left the class with a bad mood. Some of the more interesting things the vile man told her today were, "you're a failure", "Can't you get anything right?" and ten pages extra of homework.

Sabrina gratefully walked to lunch.

.

.

3.

"Sabrina, you have to switch out that class." Her best friend Melanie said.

"Yeah, seriously Sabrina… that guy is a sicko." Gabriel, her other best friend stated.

"Guys, can we please switch the subject?" Sabrina practically begged."

"Fine, let's talk about the resident hottie that lives in your house, but you failed to mention that till yesterday." Melanie practically growled.

Sabrina felt a sigh escaping her mouth. Yesterday, when she walked in first period, her hair dyed a nasty shade of green, and Melanie asked what the holy _fuck_ happened, she had simply sighed and growled, "Puck." Sabrina had done a lot of sighing lately. Life was just pressing down on her and she let out little exhales of frustration to release the stress, like deflating a balloon.

By period two Melanie had pried the truth out of her. And subsequently ran to tell Gabriel.

"Melanie, listen… there is _nothing_ at all to talk about. My grandma adopted him when I lived in Ferryport Landing and after that when my parents, Daph, and I moved back here, we brought him along with us. That is all there is to this. Honestly. "

"How have you managed to keep this from us for so long?" while his voice held incredulity, he also had a hint of hurt. He was upset that she hadn't told him. When she glanced at Melanie she could see a similar undertone of upset in her eyes. Sabrina felt like they were over-reacting. Why did they care so much?

"Guys, it doesn't matter. I want lying to you or anything…"

The table filled with an awkward silence, in which everyone was too annoyed to speak to each other. She felt guilt creep up on her. While her two best friends had told her so much about themselves, Sabrina felt like she was always lying to them. When they asked how she got that big scratch on her leg, and why she was absent from school for four days, she did not tell them that a spiteful mermaid had clawed at her, and she had been unable to walk for days. What she did tell them couldn't be farther from the crazy truth. She lied easily and fluently about how she fell off a bike and then caught a cold. And yeah it sucked, but I'm better now.

This life was not fun, and sometimes you got really hurt, and sometimes you get turned into a cow, and sometimes you cry yourself to sleep, because it seems you'll never be _fast enough,_ or _strong enough _for the life that you never asked for.

.

.

4.

Back at home Sabrina had two seconds of peace after a long day, before a very angry Puck came storming at her direction. She was too tired to even put up a battle stance. She simply waited for whatever he was going to yell at her for. Not that Puck usually yelled at her. Puck rarely got truly mad at Sabrina.

"GRIMM! I heard you in lunch today, talking to your weird friends. I heard _every word._ Wanna tell me why they know that I live here?! Were you trying to gain popularity points or something? Because we all know that you aren't exactly Queen Bee over their!" Puck practically growled. It was scary.

Sabrina said nothing, Today had been too long. First Mr. Kay berated her yet again, her semi-fight with Gabriel and Melanie, and now Puck being a jerk. She was too tired for all of this. She looked him in the eye and just so that she could be done with him and everything she said, "Sorry."

She could feel the waves of shock he sent her way, as she walked up the steps.

**Feedback is always appreciated! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I read them over quite a few times! I was having a shit day this week, but reading some of your reviews made me smile, so honestly thank you for that. To address a couple things;

**Cynthia Darling** – A lot of the story revolves around those things. So if it triggers you, again, do not read! Your safety comes first 3 Thanks for commenting!

**Chicly**- Puck isn't kind to Sabrina at home. He's quite mean actually! And I number and separate, because I like the way it looks, lol. Thanks for commenting!

Anyways, my updating schedule will basically be like Sundays-Mondays. So one update a week, which I hope I will stick with. Anyways, I love the first part of this chapter but not the second. So I hope you guys don't hate it…. Anyways please don't forget to review it really makes my day!

P.S. Ashton Irwin is what I see Puck as.

* * *

It wasn't like Daphne had trouble making friends; in fact Daphne was a rather social person. Her problem was feeling comfortable with these new people. She wasn't like them, and it was obvious. She often found herself being uncomfortable, and distanced herself from her classmates. All they seemed to talk about was themselves, and things in which Daphne took no care in.

She was born a New Yorker, but her heart was still in Ferry Port Landing with Mr. Canis, Red, and Granny Relda. She wrote to them every single day, because Mr. Canis didn't understand how to use a telephone properly. When she learned about that, she laughed quite loudly for a solid five minutes straight. She always kissed the letter for good luck, before handing it to her dad or mom to pass on to the post office. She kept every letter she received from her family at Ferry Port Landing in a very special place in her heart.

It was an especially cold day, and Daphne was sitting on a wooden bench in Fernerd Park. She was writing a letter to her grandmother; telling her all of the boringness that seemed to fill up her life. Daphne carefully excluded anything that revealed how homesick she was, as to not upset Granny Relda. She tugged at the geode the hung on her neck on a simple silver chain. It was a beautiful and unique necklace that Daphne took much pride in. Red had given it to her before she was to ride the train out of the town. It was a sad farewell, and both girls had shed tears.

Suddenly Daphne felt a gust of wind and somebody seemingly out of thin air appeared beside her. With her guards up (and a small wand she carried everywhere) she turned to see...

A boy. He was pale and had black hair. She guessed that he dyes it, because nobodies' hair could be so black naturally. He seemed to be her age, but his eyes looked much older. It made her upset for a moment to look his eyes. They held so much sadness. She found herself speaking to him, which she know could be a mistake (her dad had warned her harshly of the crazies in NYC).

"Who are you?" Her voice was quiet. It felt like the world was buzzing but not speaking, just… waiting. Waiting for something catastrophic to happen; as if the two of them touching would make them both explode into the stardust that they both had started as. As if when the two of them looked at each other it would cause the apocalypse.

(Waiting and watching for these people to eventually wreck themselves silent, but at least they had each other.)

"Who are you?" He repeated.

She thought for a moment. Her brow furrowed. Why was it so hard to answer? She looked down, at her hands resting on her plaid skirt.

"I don't know yet." Her throat burned to say "fairy tale detective" but she knew that things here were different. For some reason, this strange boy reminded her of Ferry Port Landing.

He smiled, and she felt like she was melting into a puddle. She hasn't ever felt like that. His teeth were white and straight, and two dimples popped up. She had never seen a smile so attractive.

"Me either, but that's okay."

It was her time to smile and as she did and a harsh blush rose in her face.

"What's your name?"

"Gabriel. What about you, pigtails?"

Daphne giggled, "My name is Daphne."

He looked at her as if he was about to say something. All of a sudden she felt something cold and long touch the back of her head. It was a gun.

"This is a holdup! Put your hands up!"

.

.

2.

Sabrina could feel the tips of her ears darken to a deep red. She tried to evade answering Connors question, by pretending she did not hear him.

"I'm sorry, what?" An intensely awkward moment passed between the two, before he repeated his question.

"Uh, do you know...? Uh. Want to go to the winter ball, like, with me?" He looked everywhere but Sabrina.

"I don't even think I'm going to be able to go, but thank you for asking." The whole conversation felt stilted, but she didn't really care. She didn't know Connor, and she didn't owe him anything.

"Oh, uh, okay." The tips of his ears were red and he smiled stiffly.

She gave him a small nod and was about to turn around and leave when a hand pushed her forward by her sweatshirt. It was Puck. She was too surprised to protest. For a moment she was honestly freaked out, because he never looked this serious in his entire 3,000 years of existence. He kept pulling her along until they were out of school grounds. He looked around a couple times, grabbed her, and his pink wings popped out. Puck hugged her by the waist, and they flew straight up. Usually, when Puck flew he did it carelessly and recklessly, but this time was different. He was going fast, and holding on to Sabrina with an iron grip.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Sabrina yelled, even if her voice was silenced by the wind he seemed to hear her.

"DAPHNE IS IN TROUBLE."

The wind didn't seem to sting her eyes anymore, and her muddled brain turned sharp and acutely aware of everything that was around her. Auto-pilot seemed to kick in, and all emotions lay wayward. Her brain picked apart every strategy she knew, every attack, and every escape route. Nobody was going to hurt Daphne Grimm, without going through Sabrina first.

Puck dipped her quietly on the forest ground, and nodded at her. He signaled that he would be flying up ahead, before pointing through the shrubbery, and she saw the backs of two burly men in leather jackets. The bigger of the two seemed to be pointing something. Her vision shifted, and it felt like she had been punched in the stomach with a hammer. Her breath fell short, and she backed up a bit. Sabrina filled up with anger so red and violent, it even shocked her. It was a _gun. _

_Someone was pointing a gun at her little sister's head. _

Before she could even react, they were both flying backwards and landed 10 feet away on their butts. Sabrina took out her emergency knife and burst onto the scene. What she saw made her proud. Daphne was totally kicking ass. She had already knocked one of them unconscious, and was now moving on to the second. Some random boy was helping her. She could see Daphne's training at the Bad Apples kick in. Both of them made a power duo, the likes she never seen before. Sabrina stepped onto the scene kicking the back of the smaller ones knee, and he fell to the ground with a thud. Daphne registered her face, but wasn't shocked to see her.

Puck came down like a bullet, onto the man's stomach. He groaned, and then like his buddy laid unconscious.

"Daphne, oh my God, are you okay?" Sabrina fretted over her sister and Daphne smiled.

"I'm more than fine. That was awesome!" she turned to hug the random stranger beside her.

Puck looked at Sabrina like 'who is this guy?'

Sabrina shrugged.

"Listen, marshmallow, try not to beep me when I'm at school, when it's just dealing with something stupid like this. I mean honestly, why were they trying to rob a 14 year old girl?" He laughs obnoxiously.

"What do you mean by 'beep me'?" Sabrina asked.

Puck blushed. "Uh, well it's complicated."

"He got a tattoo, that kind of stings or something whenever we're in danger." Daphne explains honestly, and easily.

Sabrina took a moment to look at Puck. He looked at the ground. "Uh, the dwarf and I have to get going, so see you later."

Sabrina realized 'the dwarf' was referring to her and scowled. She wasn't that short.

They waved goodbye to Daphne and the boy whose name they still didn't get, and he carried her up, up into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!**

I had a _crazy _week. New chapter is getting the finishing touches up on now! I'll be deleting this when I put up the new chapter (yes, there will finally be Puckabina) OK, just wanted to inform you all. It'll probs be up in an hour. Be excited!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Cynthia Darling**

I'd say this is suitable for a thirteen year old, as long as you're a bit mature. Thank you so much for taking the time to review!

**Arbitrary**

Oh, my, freaking goodness. That review was the sweetest thing I've ever read. Thank you so much. I probably know your review by heart from how many times I've re-read it. :)

**ikndafrgtmypswrd**

Thank you so much! It means the world to me that you think so highly of my writing! Thanks again, honestly your review made my day!

I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks so much for the kind reviews! They always make me happy :) so be sure to review if you can :) If you review I'll love you forever, okay?

Enjoy!

Sabrina stared at her chapped hands. They were a bit battered and had old scars. Sabrina knew that it was not considered a beautiful trait to have scarred palms from gripping the hilt of a dagger so hard that it cut open you skin, but she couldn't help thinking her hands were beautiful. When she looked at them, she had a sense of self-worth that she wasn't accustomed to. The scars were a reminder to her that she was alive. That she was strong enough to kill a mighty creature. That's why she never dressed up her hands with rings or bracelets or even nail polish. She loved them wholly and truly when they were all natural. No glorifying the horrors of her job (should she even call it a job? she got no reward from it. all she did was hunt and investigate the real make-believe) but rather the cuts were a secret signal to herself.

_You have conquered the biggest dragons, and saved the bravest. You are worth something._

So that is why, as she sat in her bedroom, knees crossed Indian style, she stared at her palms with a sense of wonderment. It was a bit of a sad wonderment. No sense of joy or pride came to her. She took a moment to wonder why. She couldn't think of anything so she sighed, a great heavy sigh and closed her eyes. She had a full moment of silence in which she did not think of anything at all, before she hear a little creak at the door, and Daphne's energetic smile peeped inside Sabrina's room. Sabrina smiled.

"What's up, Daph?" She asked, quietly.

"Uh, nothing much. I was wondering if you could help me with my English homework."

Sabrina nodded, but thought of Mr. Kay and bit back the urge to puke. How was she to help her sister when she couldn't help herself? Her grades in English were seriously lacking. She was about to take back her acceptance, but Daphne ran over to Sabrina and choked her in a hug.

Sabrina hugged her back, and giggled, "You're choking me, Daph!"

Daphne did not release her hold for another couple moments, and when she did she let out a squeak of joy.

Sabrina eyed her sister, bemused. "Are you just really excited to do your homework?

"No, I finished it over an hour ago!" She cackled mischief alight in her eyes.

"Then, why..?" Sabrina lifted an eyebrow, like, what the hell?

"Remember that boy that was with me when I beat those thugs up?" She seemed to hyperventilate with excitement.

"Uh, yeah."

"I think he might ask me out!" She yelled, obviously gleeful.

Sabrina tried to feel her sisters' excitement, but she couldn't help the suspicion that crept up in her mind. "Daph, you're fourteen are you sure you're ready to date?" Sabrina knew that Daphne was mentally capable of having a relationship; her worries stemmed from the boy whose name she still did not know. She found that odd.

"What's his name?"

"Gabriel." When she says it, a little puff of breath leaving her, it seems like everything is still for a moment. When she tells Sabrina the boys name she seems to smile from the inside. Sunshine pouring out from the spaces between her eyelashes, happiness exuding from the hollows of her collarbones, it seemed like a star had been placed in Daphne and was spreading light everywhere. Sabrina smiled basking in the happiness.

Little did she know her happiness would be short lived.

.

.

2

Sabrina stared at Puck. He stared back under his eyelashes.

**I'm too tired to go on. I'm sorry. I could probably update super soon though, because NO TESTS THIS WEEK. This past week, I had two or more tests a day, and today I had another two but that's it I'm done… till BJE. **

**Lovely. **

**PS: I Know I promised Puckabrina im so sorry I need to sleep. I had no sleep last night. **


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE I WILL BE UPLOADING THE CHAPTER IN LIKE TEN MINUTES OKAY? THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF A MONSTER LIKE 2K WORDS AND IT WAS NOT EASY TO WRITE PLEASE DONT HATE ME

ALSO PLEASE REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE REVIEWS ARE THE BEST PRESENT YOU CAN GIVE ME :) THANKS SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO DO REVIEW ALSO NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT EDITED IM SORRY OKAY UH HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT !


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **

Someone PM'd me asking what Jaaneman means. I would PM back, however you have blocked PM's.

"Jaaneman"

(n.) (phr.) lit. "Soul of me"; gender neutral word for sweetheart or darling.

On that note, I'm thinking of changing the name of the story! I haven't decided on anything yet, though.

Enjoy!

p.s. i know it ends off on an awkward place i know this chapter is rife with mistakes i know i uploaded this late i know this chapter sucks im really sorry my writing skills arent so ace at the mo' maybe they never were, i dunno. sorry for rambling.

* * *

Time is of the essence. The thought bounced around Sabrina's head. She had battle gear on. Black gloves, dagger on her left, her most comfortable pair of sneakers secured tightly on her feet. Her hair was pulled in a tight ponytail, as to not to get into her face when fighting. Her heart beat so loud, she thought that everyone must've heard it.

Sabrina remembered when her mom and dad pulled her into the kitchen to talk- it seemed like decades instead of just 3 years. They were gentle and explained that it isn't just the fairy tales that are real, it's the monsters too. They explained how the family business wasn't just investigating, but hunting.

Hunting monsters, yep, totally normal.

They told her how she was going to get trained in hunting, and how she shouldn't be scared, because it will come to her easily in time. It has been three years, and every time she goes on a hunt she is still petrified. She is not scared of dying, no. But she hates seeing the faces. She winces thinking about it. Monsters like zombies, wendigos, and rugarus are easy. You know they're bad, and that they're killers. They're faces are mangled, making them seem so inhuman.

It's vampires that are tough. The occasional werewolf, and siren, those are the hardest. Their face so innocent, their posture so submissive, looking totally human totally… helpless. The first time she was on a hunt, she wondered how something so evil could have a face so beautiful. It caused her to hesitate in attacking. That was the mistake that almost killed her. It is still so hard for her, especially when they plead.

She lets her head fall into her gloved hands and hoped that she can get the hunt over as soon as possible.

2

.

.

She had to admit, reluctantly, that she was glad Puck was with her on this hunt. She was strong enough on her own, but Puck made her feel a bit more... secure? She wasn't sure what word she was thinking of.

She looked up when she heard a bang, echoing. Puck blinked at her three times. This was their signal to split up. She nodded, a bit upset, because she didn't want to go alone. She knew, however, that it was their safest bet.

She felt around the dingy cave, and turned her back to Puck, stealthily walking the other way. She looked back at him, and found that he was looking back at her. She smiled. Then she remembered where she was and what she had to do, and her mouth fell into a tight line.

She heard a slight hiss up ahead and wished she could turn and run. She breathed in, but before she could sneak up on the unsuspecting foe, he came at her. He was fast, and he was strong. Jabs came at her faster than she'd been trained for. But she had been trained well, and she shot at arm at the direction she assumed he was in. She hit something. She assumed it was the abdomen, and she hit _hard,_ so we was temporarily dazed. While the creature was in pain she brought her elbow (covered in rose essence, of course, as this was the most inexpensive poison that was known to repel vampires) down onto his back, full force. He lay on the floor, writhing. She took a single moment to revel in how short it took her to disable him. He must be a newbie, she thought abstractly.

"P-please, please, don't kill me." The creature begged.

Before answering she just stares at him, trying to identify his species. He was definitely in the vampire family, and not that distant a cousin (she could tell by the curve of his fang). Some vampires were not truly harmful, and she insisted that her and her fellow hunters leave them be. Some only relied on dreams to keep them going. Chances are when a human being wakes up with no recollection of what they dreamt that night; it means that they had a supernatural visit. She knew that the vampire that lay before her was by no means innocent. He was a creature of darkness, one that had taken more than a handful of lives.

"Is that what the people you murdered said to you, before you sliced their throats and drained them?" She knows she sounds confident. She isn't. She wishes Puck would come back.

He hisses at her and tries to reel himself up. She digs the heel of her shoe into him, and he falls back down.

"Very impressive for a newbie, but you were too obvious. You weren't careful enough, were you?" She plays with a charm on her bracelet.

"In my eyes," he takes a wheezing breath, "you're the killer."

"Mary Linden. James Irwin. Nathaniel Ryer. Abdul Bari. Deanna Rurack. Harry Flores. Greg Manish..," Sabrina was about to continue when a cry came from the monster.

"Stop, please, stop. I know what you're doing."

"Naming the people who you slaughtered? Yeah. I am."

"You idiotic hunters," he coughs up blood and gags before saying, "with your inflated sense of importance. Think you're savin' the world. Did you ever think that I _need_ blood? That without it I'll die? Did you ever think I didn't choose this life? That maybe I was born into it?"

Sabrina grimaces and looks away. Things suddenly feel intimate. Weird.

"You could have stolen, blood bags, or something."

"Then you could still say I'm killin'. I'm taking away something that could be used to save a life. Killin' you guys, it's like… you're all so fragile, anything could happen and you guys are dead in an instant. Does a couple more gone really matter?" A southern tilt warmed his words.

And she sees the monster shine through, and it is enough to make her realize that the thing lying in front of her isn't human, doesn't even have a soul. She wants to strike him, but she also wants to… save him. She wants to free him. Let him run back out and pretend like she lost the fight. Truthfully, she knew that he was wrong about humans being worthless. She decided to share that with him.

"You know all those lives you took… they were people who mattered. It doesn't matter that I don't know them personally. It doesn't matter at all. Everybody is important, and everyone counts. You don't have to a damn thing, and you are still important." She struggles with each word, frustrated that she could not elaborate her point. She is aware that she kind of stinks at giving speeches.

He smirks up at her, as if he knows something she doesn't. "

She bends down, her knees crouched, and balancing on the balls of her feet. She looks at him straight in the eye. She is a bit taken aback with what she sees. Staring back at her is a flicker of confusion, but there is still a layer of understanding.

"You know, I only kill the bad ones."

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"At least on my deathbed, I can say I've never taken an _innocent_ life." She knows he is speaking of her.

She reminds herself that these creatures are skilled in the art of lying, but she can't help but believe him.

She takes the revolver and she points it at his lovely face.

"If you'd been born in a different body, I'm pretty sure we could have been friends, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I'm going to do, now."

"You humans are a strange sort. Now… are you going to kill me or not?" He smiles as he says it. Does he know? Does he know of her secret thoughts of freeing him? He is a_ killer_, she reminds herself. It is so easy to forget.

She is still sitting next to him. She still has a gun to his head. Sabrina looks and sees tears building up in his eyes. She hates this job, she hates it, hates it. The thought of letting him walk free jumps up in her mind again. She knows if he walks free from this her parents will turn big disappointing eyes on her. She will regret it, if she lets him go.

_Will she? _

She swallows down all her suspicions and turns off the safety.

"Stop!" Her head flies back. It's Puck, he is out of breath, and looks like he is about to faint from relief.

"Holy shit, I can't believe I made it!" He mumbles more to himself than to Sabrina.

"Uh, Puck? I'm kind of in middle of something. She turns curious eyes at the teen vampire in front of her. He could have easily attacked her, while she was distracted.

"Yeah, listen, HQ got back to me. Said not to kill him," he said gesturing at the monster, "we're taking him in for questioning. He might have info on a clan that's been terrorizing Ferryport Landing."

It seems like the best news she has gotten in years. "Puck, stop calling it HQ we're not spies, it's just Daphne and Granny Relda."

She turns back to the creature with the beautiful face on the floor.

"Guess you're coming home with me, huh?" She has a smile in her voice.

He looks up at her and smiles right back.

Puck looks between the two of them, and pretends he knows what they're smiling about it.

3

.

.

Whenever she comes back from a hunt, she knows she is a bit… difficult? That's the nice way of putting it. She snapped at everyone, and everything that came her way. Her friends knew to steer clear of her when she came back to school after missing a few days.

So that is why when she saw them, and came up to them, positively beaming, they were a little worried.

"Uh, hey Sabrina," Gabriel cautiously waves.

Melanie refuses to say anything, too shocked.

"You're in an, um, _good_ mood…" Gabriel creaks out.

"Is that a bad thing?" She smiles, calm and happy.

"Well, usually when you come back from the doctor you see in Arkansas, you are in a positively _foul _mood." Melanie nods, agreeing.

"Well, things turned out differently than expected. At the doctor, I mean."

"Oh." Melanie finally speaks up. "I'm just happy you're not being all grouchy."

"I am not _that _grouchy!" Sabrina exclaims.

Melanie and Gabriel look at each other, and laugh,

"Sure, hun, whatever you want to believe."

The bell rings interrupting their conversation, and they all head their separate ways.

3

.

.

It wasn't like Puck was stupid. He just wasn't book smart. He was clever in the way that he could create brilliant machines from memory. He was smart in the way he fought, the way he could tell what his opponents' next move is. Sometimes when Sabrina saw Puck get a failure, or a below average mark on a test, he plays it off with his friends, acting like he couldn't give a bother. But she also sees him when they all leave and Puck's face falls, before he shoves the paper in his bag. No one could say Puck didn't try.

At home, Puck burst into Sabrina's room, obviously uncomfortable.

"You ever heard of knocking?" She glares at him.

He smirks, "Nope, sorry."

She throws a pillow at his head, but he deftly catches it. He throws it back with as much reverence as she did.

"Sorry, sorry, I actually came here for a reason, not just to fight."

"Well are you going to tell me why you just barged in, or-"

"I need help with my social essay. I was kind of hoping you'd help."

"Why should I help _you_?" Her voice is venom.

_"Please." _

Her resolve crumbles. She scowls at herself for being so weak against his charms. But then he smiles, and all she can see is Puck and his radiance.

They are in his room, which looks more like a kingdom, and sitting on a trampoline. It's not the same one they slept on when she was younger. She is a bit saddened by that, but she shrugged it off. They are huddling around the glow of the laptop, casting their faces in an off-white sheen.

"I'm sorry." Puck says.

"For what?" she asks curiously, but also hesitantly.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot. It feels like no matter how hard I try, my grades don't get better, and it kind of sucks… is that stupid? Like, is it stupid that I feel like that?" he is whispering. Everything feels so breakable at the moment, Sabrina realizes.

* * *

if you review (even if this sucks) i will love you forever


End file.
